


Wolfie180g's Inktober Challenge!

by wolfie180g



Category: Borrowers, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Art, Borrower Sam, Borrowers - Freeform, Bowman Leafwing - Freeform, Brothers, Brothers Apart, Cage, Cages, Caramel, Cat, Comedy, Comic, Comic strip, Complete, Dragon!Dean is still scared of heights, Drama, Drawings, Eating, Fanart, Fanfiction, Feet, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Giant Dean, Giant Sam, Giant/Tiny, Grabbing, Halloween, Hands, Hanging, Humor, Illustrations, Inktober, Inktober 2017, Jacob Andris - Freeform, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Misha Collins - Freeform, October, Owner Cas, POV, Pet Dean, Pet Store, Pictures, Pl1, Promo shoot, Pumpkin - Freeform, Requests, Shenanigans, Tiny Dean, Tiny sam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapped, Vore, Wings, aquarium, artwork, borrower dean, challenge, dangling, dragon - Freeform, feathers - Freeform, flipping the bird, giant castiel, hand, hand wrestling, hug, maw - Freeform, maw shot, mouth - Freeform, nightmares06, oscar - Freeform, oscar the oc - Freeform, shoe, shrank, shrink, shrunk, soul survivors, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie180g/pseuds/wolfie180g
Summary: Hi!This is the first year that I decided to do the Inktober Challenge for 2017. I will try and update this fairly regularly with the new pictures. I wanted a place where I could see them all in one spot and to make it easier for other people to find it without having to hunt each one down.





	1. October 1- 5

This is my art for Inktober 2017.

Lemme know if the links or pictures don't show up!

 

October 1st  Black Cat and Pumpkin

I remembered at the last minute that I wanted to do Inktober so this is what I did in half an hour, posting it the next day cause this wolf needs sleep!

 

October 2 2017  Dean and Sam flipping the bird

this is Big Dean and his borrower brother Sam flipping the bird at someone that deserved it on more then one scale! lol

 

October 3 2017  Tiny Dean's messed up hair.

This one comes from a future Brothers Apart Au with tiny Dean getting his spikes all out of whack.

 

October 4th 2017  Cas Finds Dean at a pet store.

So this is kinda sad and hopeful at the same time. lots of time went into it, and there's a couple hidden things in it that boost up the angst!

 

October 5th 2017  Wake up Dean!

Bowman and Sam have a hell of a time getting the Big Hunter up in the morning. A little forehead stomping might do the trick...

 


	2. Oct 6-10  2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures I drew for October 6th through the 10th. (today)

October 6th  2017    Dean goes to war with a hand

This one is a series of unfinished works for Nightmares06. in turn I'm getting a third chapter for 'The Dragon sleeps tonight' that they did for me!

This one is right after the Hand from day three ruffles up his hair.

 

October 7th 2017  Sam and Dean find a tiny dude

This one was requested for a future G/t fic where the boys find a 12 yr old kid with shaggy hair under the Impala.

 

October 8th 2017  Sam sitting on Dean's shoe

For Nightmares06.   
I like how this one turned out. The guys are just relaxing somewhere, nothing major going on, just... peace.

 

October 9th 2017  Yawning

So this one was requested, they wanted the yawning/vore scene from my fanfic 'Brothers Transposed' for Nightmares06's au Brothers Apart.   
I have never really done mouths before so this one took some extra research and time. Dean is the smol, his soul inside Sam's body while Sam is inside Dean's.

 

October 10th 2017 Airplane Ride

Dean gets a wild hair and decides that they missed too much of their childhood being apart so he's gonna make up for lost time!  
Sam is unamoosed.


	3. October 11-15

Inktober 11 2017 Dragon!Dean and Cas  
Sam is off to the side shouting at the top of his lungs, "Get a room!"  
  
This is from my 500k Fanfic - Dragon!Dean is still scared of Heights  
there are sequels if that's not enough Dragony goodness!  
  


 

 

Inktober 12 2017   Team Free Fuck you up good  
This is from the promo shoot that the boys did for the Halloween cover of entertainment weekly. I had to edit the faces in 'paint' because the original didn't look as nice.

 

 Inktober 13 2017   Dean Sleepin  
Sam's shouting as loud as he can but he might have to resort to drastic measures to get this titanic sized brother awake...  
  
It's a three parter I wasn't sure what to do for Friday the 13th so i went the other way, not scary, just fluffy sleepy Dean!

 

 

 

Inktober 14 2017  Wet Willy

Sam Did not think this through....  
( regrets.  He has them)

 

Inktober 15 2017   Payback's a Bitch

The finale for the rude wake up Wet Willy Sam did to Dean.   
A full body Wet Willy. Dean likewise didn't think this through 'cause now he tastes his own ear wax from Sam's arm.  
Nobody wins a prank war.  
  
(no Hunters or Sprites were harmed in the making of this comic... rip Sam's organized bag)

 

 


	4. Oct 16 -20

Inktober 16 2017  Tiny!Cas and the boys

Just past the halfway mark for October!  
Initially this was just the boys but I saw that big ol empty space inbetween and it's the perfect size for a bitty angel Cas!  
Sam Doesn't mind the little angel on his shoulder. They are all smiling because Crowley fell right off of Dean's shoulder and is pouting a good dozen feet away. No balance at all. lol  (I love Crowley! but I've never drawn Mark Shepherd before)  
(Don't pay too much attention to how far away Sam is in the pic. I cannot plan out spaces. and in the original ref photo, Sam was on the other side of dean and there was too much space between them, I'd have had to make them smaller if I wanted to copy line for line.)

 

Inktober 17 2017   Poor Oscar

The hunters have only just found this little scrawny guy and do the usual tests on him but when Oscar sees the silver blade come out he

panics and starts praying to the angel that he'd met not long ago. Castiel was his name??

 

Inktober 18  Cas Is Nesting

Another request for Castiel nesting in Sam's long hair. Dean is up there too because Cas wanted him there. He heard Dean liked nesting and wanted to try it out for himself. Sam's head is ticklish.

 

Inktober 19 2017  I'm not Poking you

This is for Nightmares06, Sam is not poking Dean. He's *not* poking him. Totally not. nope.  
  
I had to resize Dean because in the original drawing I made him too big compared to Sam's hand. He is supposed to be just under 4 inches tall and in the original it was closer to 6. Does anyone want me to upload the original?

 

Inktober 20 2017  A Wing And A Prayer

Dean asked to see Cas's feathered wings and admires their glossy black sheen! Dean's own are camoflaged to better fit into any nature surroundings.


	5. 21-25

Inktober 21 2017  Dean's little helpers

Cas is not used to being the small one. If he were in his true form, he'd be skyscraper height.  
Meanwhile Sam was expecting this from his big big brother and is annoyed as hell for the treatment.

 

Inktober 22 2017  Castiel Hugging Sam and Dean

 

This is from my fanfic Soul Survivors. Poor Sam and Dean have been through so much when they were alive and things haven't exactly been easy after they died either.

But, with an angel on their side, they can do anything!  


 

Inktober 23 2017  Jacob, Dean, and the Impala

Dean is teaching Jacob the finer nuances that can be found in auto repair. The Impala will soon be up to her majestic glory and back on the road again!  
  
Requested by Pl1 - her Character Jacob is so cute! So much patience wrapped up in a hoodie :}  
this version of Dean is from Nightmares06.

 

Inktober 24 2017  Tiny Trick or Treat

Sam's supposed to be a mouse and Dean's supposed to be a cat. kinda. very low budget and last minute costumes and plans. Dean ate way too much candy but still finds it hilarious to see Sam brave through his phobias to give a peice of candy to a cute kid dressed up as a clown! what a trouper!

 

Inktober 25 2017   (part one of four) Caramelized Sam

  
Sam just wanted a tiny taste! it's been ages since he's had proper caramel! That stuff is so thick on him that it'll take ages to wash it off... or maybe... they could do something else to expedite his freedom of the sweet treat?  
nummer nummers

 


	6. 26 - 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last batch! lemme know what you think!

Inktober 26 2017  (part 2 of four)  Brace Yourself

Poor Sam. they tried thinking of a safe way of getting the hardened caramel off of him without breaking bones but warm water is only making it stickier then before! getting through his clothes and onto his skin. There really is only one thing left to try...

 

Inktober 27 2017  (part three of four)  Don't look and make it awkward.

I suck at titles. Dean is trying hard not to savor the caramel. So hard!  Sam will never look at hard candies the same way again.

 

Inktober 28 2017  (part four of four)  Candy Sam's POV

Sam's point of view is a bit turbulent as he's tossed about in Dean's mouth to get every last bit of that damned Caramel off of him. Halfway through, Dean remembers that Sam probably needs to breath every once in awhile so the last image is looking up Dean's nose and being blasted with the exhales every second. Sam makes a note to never every eat caramel or anything vaguely sticky ever again. ever.

 

 Inktober 29 2017  Dean and Stan

This is for Nightmares06 of her characters Dean and Stan   
Stan looks so smug here 'cause he knows that Dean's got his back!

 

 Inktober 30 2017 Dean and Jacob

 

 

Inktober 31 2017  Researching

This is it! the last one! Thanks for viewing and commenting and leaving kudos! I really appreciate it!

This is a normal everyday occurrence for the brothers. Researching takes time but it's necessary to figure out what they're up against. Sam's there to make sure that the book doesn't close up on Dean before the elder Hunter is done with the page he's quite literally *on*. (lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for looking! send some kudos if you liked it and comment if you want me to keep drawing :) have a happy Halloween!


	7. Colored in Inktober drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are a select few drawings that I made for Inktober, that I then colored in at the request of a few dozen people :)  
> four of them are for Nightmares06 in exchange for a fanfic

These are not going to have the links to the pictures because I am lazy.

If you want to see the colored in versions at the source, check out my folder on Deviant art here:

https://wolfie180g.deviantart.com/gallery/64424448/Inktober2017 

Feel free to browse around :) I got more art then just SPN giant/tiny

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If they don't show up for you, you can probably see them from DeviantArt  
> https://wolfie180g.deviantart.com/gallery/64424448/Inktober2017


End file.
